Survivor II: Kraków
Żółci Niebiescy Pomarańczowi Czerwoni Zieloni Fioletowi |intro = ? }} Contestants Przebieg Rozpoczęcie Wszystko zaczyna się przy dworcu głównym w Krakowie. 17 uczestników zostaje oficjalnie zapoznanych z edycją Survivor II: Kraków. Nie wiedzą, co ich czeka, z jakimi zadaniami będą się musieli zmagać (hihihi) oraz kto z nich wygra. Zaczynam od podziału na plemiona. Bardzo długo zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak ułożyć plemiona, by zapobiec ewentualnym sojuszom czy niedogodnościom losu. Stwierdziłem, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli to uczestnicy sami wylosują, do jakiego plemienia będą należeć. Sprawiedliwym było jednak wybranie liderów. Pierwsze wyzwanie związane było z Krakowem i aby każda drużyna miała równe szanse na odgadnięcie zagadki, przedstawicielami plemion obrałem: mateususa, Stacha i Umbę. Następnie każda z osób wyciągała chustę i przechodziła do odpowiadającej jej drużyny. Po podziale na plemiona nastąpiło pierwsze zadanie o immunitet, gwarantujący nietykalność na pierwszej radzie plemienia. Zadanie 1 Zadanie polegało na tym, iż każda z drużyn dostała dwie koperty. Pierwsza z nich, z podpisem „Zagadka” informowała o przystanku, na który zawodnicy mieli udać się tramwajem. Treść zagadki brzmiała: „Jest częścią infrastruktury Krakowa. Można go pomylić z wiaduktem. A skojarzyć można z bitwą, która rozegrała się kilkaset lat temu”. Chodziło o przystanek o nazwie Most Grunwaldzki. Wszystkie drużyny poprawnie odgadły treść zagadki i wsiadły do tramwaju nr 52, by udać się na miejsce. Następnie w tramwaju mieli oni drugą kopertę z napisem „Wskazówka”. Będąc w tramwaju mieli do mnie zadzwonić, bym podał im adres miejsca, w które mają się udać z przystanku. Jeśli któraś z drużyn odgadłaby wskazówkę to zostanie ona szczególniej poinstruowana o miejscu lokalizacji adresu. Wskazówka brzmiała: „Ile kobiet od Survivor: Borneo – Survivor One World (włącznie) wygrało Survivora?” Poprawną odpowiedzią było 10. Jako jedyni zagadkę odgadli pomarańczowi, co dało im początkową przewagę nad rywalami. W mieszkaniu plemiona dostały ostatnią kopertę z napisem „Cel”. Informowała ona o miejscu, do którego mieli się udać. Było tam „Śpi tam Kazimierz Wielki. P.S. Jestem na zewnątrz”. Informowało to o Wawelu, gdzie znajdowałem się właśnie ja. Pomarańczowi wyruszyli niczym strzała biegnąc bezpośrednio na miejsce. Niebiescy i Żółci udali się na tramwaj. Z powodu dużego czasu oczekiwania ci pierwsi postanowili wyruszyć na nogach. Drużyny rozpoczęły wyścig o immunitet. Czekałem na nich już ponad 12 minut, dlatego postanowiłem napisać drużynom sms-a, żeby nie przekraczali murów (czekałem na trawce przed zamkiem). Jako pierwsi na miejsce przybyli Niebiescy, którzy słysząc słynne „Niebiescy, …. Drużyna numer 1” z radością zaczęli skandować zwycięstwo. Udali się oni na trawkę, by odpocząć. Po około 10 minutach na miejsce przybyli dwaj przedstawicieli pomarańczowych: Fanta i Sa!nt, zaraz po nich cały zgraja żółtych, która zgarnęła drugie miejsce. Oznaczało to jedno: przegrana pomarańczowych. Ktoś z nich będzie musiał odpaść. Eliminacja Sa!nta Po zadaniu okazało się, że Roxy i Vogue. zgubiły okulary i chcą wrócić na most, by je odnaleźć. W tym czasie dziewczyny zawiązały między sobą sojusz. Reszta drużyny, znając swoją siłę nie planowała sojuszy. Zdecydowanie na początku gry sukces strategiczny odniósł Seekir. Powiedział on Stachowi, że nie musi obawiać się o eliminację, dając do zrozumienia, że ma władzę w plemieniu, natomiast Sa!ntowi, powiedział, by głosował na Stacha. Przed Radą odbył się Twist. Każda osoba mogła wylosować numerek, pod którym kryła się możliwość wygrania nagrody. O kolejności udawania się po losowanie decydowali niebiescy. Nagrody zdobyli: Umba i Omi – ukryty immunitet; Stach i MD – ucieczka z Rady Plemienia; mateusus – podwójny głos. Stosunkiem głosów 4:1:1 jako pierwszy z grą pożegnał się Sa!nt. Zadanie 2 - Eliminacja Gienka Po radzie plemienia drużyny udały się na zewnątrz, by wykonać kolejne zadanie. Było to zapamiętanie 10-cyfrowego kodu. Drużyny ustawiły się w trzech kolumnach, każdy z zawodników w odległości pięciu metrów od siebie. Następnie miały przekazać sobie kod, który każda poprzednia osoba miała zapamiętać i przekazać go następnej słownie. Ostatnia osoba miała przybiec na początek do prowadzącego i powtórzyć kod bezbłędnie. Zapamiętywanie kodu rozpoczęli: Octopus, Vogue. i Umbastyczny. Każda drużyna miała podobną strategię na zapamiętanie i przekazywanie ciągu cyfr, polegającą na tym, że osoby non stop wracały i przekazywały kod po kilka razy, by nie zapomnieć konfiguracji. Jako pierwszy na metę przybiegł mateusus, który poprawnie wypowiedział kod. Niebiescy znów odnieśli sukces. Następnie przybiegł Seekir, który z lekkim wahaniem i zdenerwowaniem powtórzył kod, dzięki czemu pomarańczowi uratowali się od Rady Plemienia. Żółci udali się na radę plemienia. W grupie utworzyły się dwie opozycję: Woytas z Eską i Umbą kontra Bzyk i Gienek. Pozostała dwójka myślała, że Woytas trzyma z nimi i zagłosowali oni na Umbę. Woytas jednak, mając najlepszą pozycję w plemieniu, zagłosował z Eską i Umbą na Gienka powodując jego eliminację stosunkiem głosów 3:2. Bzyk został na straconej pozycji. Przemieszanie - Zadanie 3 - Eliminacja Roxy Po eliminacji Gienka w grze nastąpiła kasacja jednego plemienia. Od tej pory były już 2 plemiona. Uczestnicy losowali kamienie: osoby, które wylosowały niebieskie miały zostać liderami grup, rozpocząć wybieranie osób oraz być bezpieczne na 3. Radzie Plemienia. Udało się to mateususowi i Woytasowi. Zaczęło się wybieranie składu drużyn. Każda osoba miała wybrać następnego, która nie była wcześniej w jego/jej plemieniu. Tak powstali zieloni w składzie: Derz, Woytas, Vogue., Seekir, MD, Octopus i Bzyk oraz Czerwoni: mateusus, Roxy, Eska, Kryspian, Stach i Fantagiro. Omi nie został wybrany do żadnego ze składu, co oznaczało że nie weźmie udziału w zadaniu, jest bezpieczny na najbliższej radzie i trafi do drużyny, która przegra zadanie. Przed uczestnikami było ciekawe zadanie o nazwie „Głębokie gardło Survivora”. Polegało ono na tym, że każda drużyna miała ustawić się w kółko i opróżnić w jak najszybszy sposób butelkę 1,5litrowej wody mineralnej, tak by podawać wodę następnej osobie, z tym iż każdy kto dostał butelkę musiał chociaż zamoczyć usta i mógł wypić wodę na jednym tchu. Nikt w kółku nie mógł być też pominięty. Zadanie zaczęli Stach oraz Seekir, następnie Seekir podał wodę Derzowi, a ten Woytasowi; Stach podał butelkę Esce, która nie musiała się za wiele starać, bo Woytas w szybki sposób zakończył opróżnianie wody, powodując zwycięstwo zielonych. Zagrożona w plemieniu była Roxy, która przed Radą czuła swoją eliminację. Dziewczynie udało się dogadać tylko z mateususem, którzy oddali głos na Stacha, reszta zagłosowała na Kasię, która odpadła stosunkiem 5:2. Zadanie 4 - Eliminacja Woytasa Przed drużynami kolejne zadanie. Tym razem była to wiedza o realnym Survivorze. Zadanie składało się z 5 etapów, w którym każdy miał po 3 pytania, poza ostatnim zawierającym ich 4. Do każdego podetapu drużyna typowa osobę, która miała odpowiadać na zadanie pytanie. Poprawna odpowiedź dawała punkt na konto plemienia. Jeżeli nikt z dwójki nie zdobyłby punktu reszta graczy mogła nabić 0,5 punktu na korzyść drużyny dobrze odpowiadając. Kategorie jakie były w wyzwaniu to: Jak nazywa się dana uczestniczka? (rywalizowali tutaj Eska i Seekir - ); Jak nazywa się dany uczestnik (Kryspian i MD); Z jakiej edycji pochodzi kadr? (Woytas i Omi); Z jakiej edycji jest logo? (Bzyk i Stach); Skąd pochodzi intro? (Umba i Vogue.) Jednym głosem przewagi tym razem zadanie udało się wygrać czerwonym, ratując ich przed kolejną radą. Tym razem Rada była jednogłośna. Uczestnicy postanowili jednogłośnie pożegnać się ze swoim kapitanem eliminując go wszystkimi głosami. Zadanie 5 - Eliminacja Stacha Kolejnym zadaniem był wyścig z przekąskami. Zadanie to, jak poprzednie, również składało się z 5 etapów. Podczas każdego z nich podchodziły do mnie pary, które losowały karteczkę z informacją, co mają zjeść lub wypić. Jako pierwsi na miejsce przybyli Stach i Bzyk. Wylosowali oni do wypicia sok pomidorowy. Jako pierwszy sok wypił Stach, zdobywają punkt. Następnie do pojedynku stanęli Umba z Derzem, którzy mieli za zadanie wypić sok z buraków. Szybciej z tym poradził sobie Derz, zdobywając punkt dla drużyny. Następnie pojawiły się takie pary jak: Eska z Seekirem, a po nich Fanta z Octopus, które musiały zjeść po cytrynie. Jako pierwsi zjedli ją przedstawiciele drużyny zielonej, co spowodowało, że wygrali oni plemienny immunitet. Na Radę udali się Czerwoni. W grupie wytworzyła się opozycja, która postawiła wywalić z gry Omiego. Na prowadzenie wyszedł sojusz Kryspiana z Fantą i Stachem. Cała trójka wraz z Eską zagłosowali na Omiego. Stach zagłosował na mateususa, natomiast ten na Stacha. Omi na kartce do głosowania oddał głos na Eskę. Podczas Rady plemienia Omi użył zdobytego wcześniej immunitetu, ratując się z opresji i powodując potrójny remis. Do głosowania po raz kolejny stanęli Kryspian z Fantą, którzy zagłosowali na Mateusza oraz Umba z Omim głosujący na Stacha. Podczas Rady znów mamy remis. Z pierwszego z nim szczęśliwa wyszła Eska, która myślała, że to do niej należeć będzie decyzja. Oddała ona głos na swojego TARowego partnera, lecz Fanta zmieniła głos na Stacha powodując jego eliminację. Zadanie 6 - Eliminacja Fanty Przed drużynami ostatnie plemienne zadanie. Kalambury. Zawodnicy musieli przedstawiać 4 kategorie: zawody, postacie z survivor pun, postacie z prawdziwego survivora oraz tematykę survivorowa. Po raz kolejny immunitet zdobyli zieloni, pokonując rywali prawie 2-minutową przewagą. Czerwoni zaczęli się niepokoić. Omi, który wcześniej był zagrożony zawiązał sojusz z Kryspianem i Fantą, którzy głosowali na Umbę, natomiast reszta zagłosowała na Kryspiana. W grze mamy kolejny remis. Podczas powtórnego głosowania nikt nie zmienił decyzji. Oznacza to jedno dla plemiona: losowanie kamieni. Osoba, która wylosuje przezroczysty odpada z gry. Wszyscy zaczęli się niepokoić. Kiedy zawodnicy pokazują swe zdobycze, okazuje się że pierwszą osobą, która z kontem 0 głosów opuszcza grę jest Fantagiro. Połączenie - Zadanie 7 - Eliminacja Eski Gracze zostają połączeni. Nie ma od tej pory podziału na zielonych i czerwonych, czy pomarańczowych, żółtych i niebieskich. Nie ma, ale tylko teoretycznie. Pierwsze zadanie po połączeniu jest na wytrzymałość. Gracze muszą utrzymać kulkę na talerzyku, co minutę dostając o jedną więcej. Po 5 turach muszą oni wyżej podnieść rękę. W ścisłej czwórce, stojąc na jednej nodze znajdują się V, Seekir, Bzyk i Omi. To ten drugi utrzymuje najdłużej kulki i wygrywa pierwszy indywidualny immunitet. Rada wydaje się przesądzona. Na korytarzu, na klatce, starzy zieloni omawiają plan, kogo wyrzucić z gry. Są zgraną, starą ekipą, która ma przewagę nad resztą. Decydują się oni na Eskę i to ona musi pożegnać się z grą. Zaczyna się prawdziwa impreza na Ponderosie. Zadanie 8 - Eliminacja mateususa Następuje kolejne zadanie o immunitet. Tym razem gracze sprawdzą się, jak znają miasta Polski. Jest to test abcd na temat geografii naszego rodzimego kraju. Osoba, która będzie miała najwięcej punktów wygrywa zadanie. Najlepszą geografką wśród Survivorów okazuje się być Vogue. ,która to w dogrywce z mateususem i MD wygrywa immunitet. Jeżeli chodzi o Radę sprawy wydają się przesądzone. Mateusz i Umba obawiają się o siebie. Niestety z powodu niedogadania nie głosują oni wspólnie. Z gry odpada mateusus, który w głosowaniu oddaje podwójny głos na Omiego, myśląc że udało mu się przekonać resztę. W Ponderosie otwierany jest bimber. Zadanie 9 - Eliminacja Omiego Następuje kolejne zadanie o immunitet. Graczy jest coraz mniej, ale starzy zieloni są zgrani i pewni tego, że muszą wywalić Umbę. Przygarnęli oni do siebie Kryspiana i Omiego. Zadanie pt. Historia kołem się toczy wygrywa Bzyk. Zadanie polega na tym, że gracze po każdej z przeczytanych historii odpowiadają: prawda bądź fałsz na zadane pytania; po każdym etapie odpada określona liczba graczy. Najlepszą pamięcią wykazuje się Bzyk. To on rozpoczyna głosowanie i przez niedogadanie z plemieniem oddaje randomowy głos na Omiego. Reszta głosuje na Umbę, a sam on na Vogue. Podczas Rady Umba używa HII ratując się przed eliminacją, a głos Bzyka okazuje się uratowaniem sojuszniczki. Podczas remisu nie ma wątpliwości, wszystkie głosy (poza Umbą) padają na Omiego. Zadanie 10 - Eliminacja Derza Następuje kolejne zadanie. Prawie wszystko wydaję się być pewnie. Umba spisuje się na straty, a zadanie to tylko potwierdza. Polega ono na tym, że uczestnicy są pytani o rzeczy z survivor.pun Lista pytań to: 1. Ile odbyło się do tej pory edycji Big Brothera? 2 2. Ile edycji wygrał ciriefan? 1 3. Kto prowadził Enemies? Jack i Disco_stick 4. Kto przegrał z Mariką w finale podczas III WW? Astira 5. Jakie jest najwyższe miejsce Kaaatry? 4 6. Ilu osobowy był finał w Sea Story? 3 7. Ile graczy brało udział w Survivor 4 by lukaszek? 16 8. Ile edycji Survivor Awards odbyło się do tej pory? 3 9. Ile Immunitetów podczas całej swojej kariery wygrała ŁapiącaPowietrze? 1 10. Z kim w drużynie był Arti podczas TAR 3? Iki Każdy z nich ma 3 życia. Za poprawnie udzieloną odpowiedź można odjąć innemu graczowi życie. Jako pierwszy z wyzwania odpada Umba, natomiast II trafia do administratora forum – Kryspiana. Rada plemienia jest zaskoczeniem. Derz udał się na chwilę do Ponderosy. Pozostali gracze uznali, że spacer chłopaka do domku wyeliminowanych będzie go kosztował eliminację i tym samym odpada on 7:1 Zadanie 11 - Eliminacja Umby Wszyscy zastanawiają się, co teraz? Dobry sojusz graczy będzie miał problem z kolejną eliminacją? Następuje zadanie, w którym gracze po podpowiedziach muszą odgadnąć o jaki film, aktora bądź piosenkarkę chodzi. Najlepiej w tym temacie orientuje się Bzyk i zgarnia on kolejny immunitet. Z Rady Plemienia postanawia ucieknąć MD. Cała reszta eliminuje z gry Umbę. Zadanie 12 - Eliminacja MD Kolejne zadanie jest także wieloetapowe. Po każdym z etapów odpadają dwie osoby. Polega ono na tym, że podaje graczom kategorie i pierwszą literę, jaką muszą podać, by wymienić jak najwięcej rzeczy z danej kategorii. Np. imię na literę A. Zadanie po raz 3 wygrywa Bzyk. Seekir i Vogue. martwią się o dobrą grę Bzyka, który wygrywa coraz więcej immunitetów. Wszyscy jednak podają sobie przed Radą telefon, na którym napisane są dwie litery duże M i duże D. Oznacza to jedno: wszyscy wywalają z gry Martynę. Ponderosa poznaje w końcu jak się pije. Zadanie 13 - Eliminacja Bzyka Pojawia się kolejne wyzwanie. Gracze dostają 3 plastikowe korki, które muszą rzucić do miski. Zadanie udaje się wygrać Octopus, która trafia ich aż 2 za pierwszym rzutem. Wszyscy są po raz kolejny zgodni: muszą wyeliminować największe zagrożenie w zadaniach: Bzyka, który odpada stosunkiem 4:1. Stach na Ponderosie w końcu czuje miłość. Zadanie 14 - Eliminacja Octopus Odbywa się zadanie finałowe. W związku z niedziałająco dobrze wagą, która miała zwarzyć słonecznik graczy, muszą oni jak najszybciej podać mi 30 ziarenek słonecznika. Jako pierwszy przybiega Seekir. Niestety ma ich 31. Potem jest Kryspian, który popełnia identyczny błąd. Trzecia jest Vogue. dająca mi poprawną ilość i gwarantuje sobie miejsce w finale. Gracze znów są zgodni i wywalają wspólnie Octopus, która jest ostatnim sędzią. Finał Odbywa się pełen emocji finał, podczas którego na pewno zapamiętamy mowę Derza. 1 głos i trzecie miejsce zajmuje Seekir. A stosunkiem głosów 7:6 II realną edycję Survivora wygrywa Vogue. Hall of Fame Najlepszy gracz - Kobieta Miejsce 3 zajmuje: Za bycie na wielu radach plemienia i dobre kontakty ze współplemieńcami do połączenia oraz lawirowanie między sojuszami otrzymuje: ESKA Miejsce 2 zajmuje: Za dobrą grę strategiczną i bardzo dobrą pozycję w swoim plemieniu, prawie do końca OCTOPUS Miejsce 1 zajmuje: Za najlepsze sojusze, dowodzenie plemieniem po połączeniu, podejmowanie decyzji, świetną mowę finałową i wygraną VOGUE. Najlepszy gracz - Mężczyzna Miejsce 3 zajmuje: Za zdobycie największej ilości głosów oraz poprawne użycie HII. Intuicja go nie zawiodła UMBASTYCZNY Miejsce 2 zajmuje: Za świetną mowę finałową oraz zdobycie tzw. głosu szacunku. Dobry sojusz do końca oraz dobry socjal SEEKIR Miejsce 1 zajmuje: Za naprawdę dobrze strategiczne podejście do gry. Przekonanie prawie połowy sędziów do siebie i bycie na największej ilości rad plemienia KRYSPIAN Najlepszy sojusz Miejsce 3 zajmuje: Często zmieniany, ale jednak trochę zauważalny Sojusz Umby z jego graczami z LOST Początkowo była to Eska i Woytas. Później mateusus i Eska Miejsce 2 zajmuje: Nie do końca spełniony, ale na pewno ciekawy, rozerwany przez losowanie kamieni Sojusz Kryspiana z Fantą Miejsce 1 zajmuje: Sojusz, który przetrwał do finału. Dwóch najlepszych strategów Sojusz Vogue. z Seekirem Najlepszy gracz w zadaniach Miejsce 4 zajmuje: Był podporą swojego plemienia, natomiast w zadaniach indywidualnych był często o krok od zwycięstwa DERZ Miejsce 3 zajmuje: Dobry w zadaniach, zdobył jeden II, często był o krok od wygranej. W zadaniu o wiedzę z realnego Survivora wiedział najwięcej KRYSPIAN Miejsce 2 zajmują: ex aequo zajmuje para dobrych strategów, którzy zdobyli po 2 indywidualne immunitety. Jako członkowie zielonych, a Vogue niebieskich byli na mniejszej ilości rad VOGUE. I SEEKIR Miejsce 1 zajmuje: Zdobył największą ilość II, przez co stał się zagrożeniem, był świetny w zadaniach BZYK Najciekawsze momenty Rad plemienia Miejsce 3: Dwie opozycje nie chcą się złamać. Fanta z Omim trzymają stronę Kryspiana natomiast Eska i Mateusz stronę Umby. Eliminacja Fantagiro przez losowanie kamieni Miejsce 2: Właściwe użycie HII przez Umbę, co powoduje remis między Vogue. a Omim. Bzyk oddaje randomowy głos na Omiego ratując jej tyłek i z grą żegna się Omi Użycie przez Umbę HII i eliminacja Omiego Miejsce 1 zdobywa: Omi używa HII dzięki czemu ratuje siebie i powstaje potrójny remis między mateususem, Eską, a Stachem. W pierwszej dogrywce z opresji ratuje się Eska, która myśli że w trzecim głosowaniu będzie musiała decydować. Wybiera Mateusza, lecz Fanta zmienia głos na Stacha Eliminacja Stacha w wyniku potrójnego remisu Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz czyli chwile których nie chcemy zapomnieć Miejsce 4: Nie martwcie się będzie łatwo. ubierzcie sobie sandałki, nie będziecie biegać, czyli ... Bieganie po Krakowie w czasie pierwszego zadania o immunitet Miejsce 3: "-Stach, co robisz?; - Sram"" -"Jestem najzdolniejszy i najbardziej inteligentny"; -" Oct ma 12 albo 17 nóg", czyli ... Teksty Stacha Miejsce 2: blfwefknkflbjn brk;lghregk, nrtlhn tkliwnorl;trnhrt jnkjt ... czyli Mowa finałowa Derza Miejsce 1: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahha, czyli ... PONDEROSA